


Text Messages

by pineapple_bread



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, sterek
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineapple_bread/pseuds/pineapple_bread
Summary: 高中生设定，这大概只会是个蠢蠢甜甜的高中生恋爱故事？会有非人类生物设定涉及，毕竟他们本来就是一群狼人高中生不是嘛？但应该不会有太多阴谋斗争的情节，因为我不擅长于此。设定Stiles高一新生，Derek比他年长一级，Laura比他们再年长一级，Peter是大学生设定。





	1. 1

 

2017.8.20 Sunday

 

[11:45 AM]

下次我绝对不要再一个人去Danny家参加他们的电影之夜了，果然我们喜欢的不是同一类型的电影。你知道整晚都不得不看着自己不喜欢的电影，而且是一整个系列的电影，顺带一提，同时我还得忍受Danny和他的新男友在旁边每隔三分钟一次的调情的感觉有多！难！受！吗！那感觉真是烂透了，dude！

 

[11:46 AM]

果然傻乎乎的爱情电影不是我的菜，真的，它毁了我昨晚的电影之夜。昨晚的电影之夜真的烂透了。史上最烂，没有之一。

 

**_[11:50 AM]_ **

**_你是谁？_ **

**_[11:51 AM]_ **

**_你从哪里搞来我的号码的？_ **

 

[11:52 AM]

什么？难道不是你自己给我的吗，dude？昨天下午？你说你换了新的手机和号码，好为了能和你的女朋友凑成情侣手机和情侣号码，还记得吗？还是我需要再帮你回忆一下昨天你那傻兮兮的原话和蠢笑？

 

**_[11:53 AM]_ **

**_我想你发错号码了，dude._ **

 

[11:59 AM]

......所以我猜，你不是Scott......？

 

**_[12:00 PM]_ **

**_No._ **

 

[12:01 PM]

Oh.

 

**_[12:02 PM]_ **

**_Oh._ **

 

[12:01 PM]

我很抱歉，dude，或者是女士？我以为你是我的好朋友，Scott，但看起来我昨天下午在输入他的新号码的时候不小心输错了。Anyway，希望我没有打扰到你的完美周日。

 

_**[12:03 PM]** _

_**没关系。** _

 

 

叹了口气，Stiles放下了他的手机在床上打了个滚然后用枕头盖住了自己的脸。这真是尴尬极了，但所幸的是对方并不知道他是谁，他也不知道对方是谁。丢开手机，Stiles决定先操心一下他的网络课程的课题研究计划，毕竟暑假就快要结束了，很快他就要忙于高中生的生活和作业而无暇兼顾自己的兴趣课程了。

至于Scott的手机号，他决定晚点直接骑车到Scott家再直接跟他核对一下，然后分享一下这个小小的尴尬的错误。

 

_**[01:30 PM]** _

_**其实我挺好奇的，关于你昨晚看的电影。** _

 

[01:33 PM]

那是个傻乎乎的爱情电影系列。老实说比起傻乎乎的爱情片，我更喜欢像「速度与激情」系列的，因为他们的车可真酷。当然像「金刚狼」和「X战警」系列也不错，变种人有超能力无敌的自愈能力什么的，那可真的不是一般的酷！

 

[01:34 PM]

而我们昨晚看的是暮光之城系列，dude，是暮光之城系列。但如果这恰好是你喜欢的电影系列的话，提前给你道个歉。

 

_**[01:35 PM]** _

_**不，我不喜欢那个电影系列。我以为那是个吸血鬼电影？** _

 

[01:37 PM]

是的，吸血鬼帅男和人类女主角历尽艰难后幸福美满地在一起的吸血鬼爱情故事。非常适合情侣观看的傻乎乎的爱情片，但不适合我。尤其是我的朋友和他的男朋友全程都在我旁边调情的状况下。不过里面的狼人还挺酷的，虽然他们发怒的时候看起来有点可怕，但是挺酷的。话说回来，为什么你会对这个好奇？

 

_**[01:38 PM]** _

_**因为你说它毁了你的电影之夜。** _

 

[01:39 PM]

它的确是！下周的电影之夜我绝对不要再看爱情片了，或许把电影之夜改成剧集马拉松也不错？「神秘博士」或者是「海军罪案调查处」都是不错的选择！

 

_**[01:40 PM]** _

_**「邪恶力量」也不错。** _

 

[01:41 PM]

没错，非常对，「邪恶力量」也不错！看来我们的品味非常相似！哦，还有「犯罪心理」也非常不错！不过抱歉我得走了，我想我似乎听见我朋友在我家楼下喊我了。回见？我是说，如果你不介意留着我的号码以便我们之后能再聊一聊电影或者剧集什么的的话？

 

将短信发出去之后Stiles将手机塞到了他牛仔裤的口袋里然后抓起了他的背包跑到了窗边，果然是Scott在楼下。

“再给我一分钟！”他朝楼下的Scott这么喊着，然后将电脑塞进了背包里，胡乱地套上袜子和鞋子，绑好鞋带，把背包甩到肩上冲出了房间朝楼下奔去。


	2. 2

2017.8.22 Tuesday

 

[09:40 AM]

虽然他们在温布尔登网球男子单人决赛结束后就公布了下一任博士的人选，但不得不说离下一部神秘博士正式开播的日子还有那————么久，我觉得我会在那之前就死于耐心丧失。而且，我的暑假还有9天就要结束了！还有9天！老天，只有9天了，我觉得我的恐慌症要发作了......

 

_**[09:41 AM]** _

_**为什么你会恐慌？作业来不及写了？** _

 

[09:43 AM]

哦，不不不，事实上我并没有作业，鉴于9天后我就是一名正式的高中生了。所以不存在作业没写完这种事情。只是......就只是，我马上就要成为一名高中生了，我想，我大概是有点紧张。

 

_**[09:44 AM]** _

_**每个人都要经历成为高中生的阶段，我不认为有必要过于的紧张。** _

 

[09:47 AM]

对，你说的没错，你说的对极了，dude.只是你不明白，我要去的比肯山的比肯山高中，虽然这是比肯山一所普通的公立高中，放到全国来讲甚至不算什么，但是比肯山高中里有Hale一家！好吧虽然我敢肯定如果你不在比肯山的话也不会知道Hale一家是谁，但我要说的是就在昨天我和我的发小Scott以及他的女朋友Alison碰面的时候我们遇到了Laura Hale，很显然Alison在不知道什么时候认识了她并且与她熟悉了起来，自然而然的我和Scott也和Laura认识了，我们甚至交换了电话号码！我和Laura Hale交换了电话号码，dude！那可是Laura Hale！

 

_**[09:48 AM]** _

_**是的，Laura Hale，so？** _

 

[09:50 AM]

不是说我喜欢她，当然也不是我讨厌她，事实上我喜欢她，非常喜欢，但只是不是那种喜欢，你懂的。我喜欢Laura Hale是因为我觉得她相当的酷！她在我们和另一所高校的曲棍球赛上带领拉拉队跳的拉拉操简直棒呆了，当然最棒的还是她把朝我们队伍挑衅吐口水的那个观众揍了一顿！虽然我知道她的弟弟Derek Hale也帮了不少忙，但我就是觉得她是比肯山最酷的女生！

 

_**[09:51 AM]** _

_**听起来是挺酷的。不过，在我们还没真正地‘认识’的对方的时候你就透露了如此多的信息给我，你就不怕我是个连环杀手吗？** _

 

[09:52 AM]

所以你是吗？

 

_**[09:53 AM]** _

_**不，我不是。** _

 

[09:55 AM]

棒极了，很高兴知道我没有会被你跟踪然后杀掉的危险。而且我们正在增加对彼此的认识不是么？更何况我爸爸是比肯山的警长，如果你想对我做什么，或许你应该先考虑一下该如何度过警长这一关。顺带一提，我叫Stiles，如果你想知道的话。

 

_**[09:56 AM]** _

_**很高兴认识你，警长的儿子，Stiles.我会记住在挑选下一个猎杀目标的时候要小心避开你的。** _

 

[09:57 AM]

哈哈，你可真有趣，dude！所以你的名字？

 

[09:58 AM]

你的名字，dude，我告诉了你我的，你也应该把你的名字告诉我，这可是最基本的社交礼仪！

 

_**[10:00 AM]** _

_**Miguel.** _

 

[10:01 AM]

真高兴认识你！Miguel！以及我刚刚收到了Laura的短信！她问我晚上要不要去聚餐，但我还没给她回答，虽然她说Scott和Alison都会去，但我更在意的其实是他的弟弟Derek会不会也去......

 

_**[10:02 AM]** _

_**为什么？** _

 

[10:03 AM]

什么为什么？

 

_**[10:04 AM]** _

_**为什么你在意她弟弟是否也会去？** _

 

[10:07 AM]

因为她弟弟是Derek Hale！就只是，well，这么说吧，虽然我不是个同性恋，毕竟我以前也有过喜欢的女生，但我想我喜欢他。虽然他总是阴沉着一张脸，还穿着一身黑，给人的感觉非常危险，你知道的，就是那种让人觉得仿佛下一秒他就要冲上来撕碎你的喉咙的那种危险，如果你懂我在说什么的话......尽管如此，我还是觉得他非常的有吸引力。事实上，他给我的感觉非常像狼，充满了野性，却性感迷人......

 

[10:08 AM]

我说的是不是有点太详细了？

 

_**[10:09 AM]** _

_**的确。** _

 

[10:10 AM]

好吧，很抱歉如果这让你感到不适......总之，我会在意她弟弟是否也会去是因为我在意他，而且，我想正式地认识他。

 

[10:11 AM]

你说如果我直接问Laura‘你弟弟今晚也会一起去聚餐吗？’她会不会觉得我别有所图？

 

_**[10:12 AM]** _

_**绝对会。另外你本来就对她弟弟别有所图。** _

 

[10:10 AM]

这倒是实话。那么你有什么好的提议么？关于如何有礼貌却不会让她觉得我别有所图地问出她弟弟是否会去今晚的聚餐？

 

Derek并没有回复Stiles的这条短信，他只是停下来消化了一下他刚刚所接收到的这些讯息。

然后他跑到了楼上Laura的房间门前敲响了她的门。

“早上好，Der-bear，是什么让你这么激动地跑上来找我？”Laura打开了房门让Derek进入。

“你是在跟Stiles发短信么？以及我并没有在激动。”Derek自觉地抓过了坐垫坐在了地上，而Laura倒回了旁边的懒人沙发袋上将目光转回了手里的手机继续敲打着键盘。

“Yep，你怎么知道的？”顿了顿，Laura瞥了Derek一眼挑了挑眉。

于是Derek将Stiles是如何错发了短信到自己的号码上的故事，以及他们刚刚的部分对话告诉了放下手机认真地听着的Laura.

“所以，你对这孩子感兴趣？”Laura调整了一下姿势，趴在了懒人沙发袋上，并且一如既往地抓住了重点。

“不，我只是想看看这个蠢家伙是谁而已。所以你得告诉他我今晚也会去。”Derek否认着。

“当然你是，我完全明白你的意思Der-bear，放心吧，我会告诉他你也会去的。那么今晚你真的会出现在现场的是吗？”Laura笑眯眯的表情开始让Derek觉得自己就这么冲了上来是个坏主意。

“Yeah.”但最终他也只是给出了一个肯定的答案。

 

_**[10:33 AM]** _

_**或许你可以告诉她你想知道一起去的还有没有你认识的人。** _

 

[10:13 AM]

Dude！我要被你吓死了！我还以为你被我吓跑了！不过你的主意听上去不错！谢啦！我会告诉你她的回复的！

 

　　看着收到的最新的一条短信，Derek开始对Stiles产生了更加浓厚的兴趣了。这位警长的儿子，可真是个奇怪的，非常有趣，但是奇怪的人。今晚，他就可以见到这个有趣而又奇怪的人了。Derek开始期待起今晚的聚餐了。


	3. 3

2017.8.22 Tuesday

 

[02:43 PM]

救命。

 

[02:44 PM]

真的，救命，dude.

 

[02:46 PM]

好吧，虽然我真的不指望你会救我的命，毕竟我还在比肯山，而你在我还不知道的世界上的哪个角落里，如果真的要让你来拯救我的性命的话，我绝对会小命不保。但认真的，救命。我现在有个大麻烦了。

 

[02:49 PM]

好吧，我真的不该指望你会救我，真的如果要让你救我的命的话，等你来了大概悼词都已经念完大家开始准备给我献花儿了。

 

[02:53 PM]

哦，好吧，说真的，我真的不知道该问谁了。你真的必须帮帮我，dude. 我不知道今天晚上要穿什么！很显然我不能穿着我的蝙蝠侠连帽衫去——那就显得太蠢了，或者是我的格子衬衫——据Lydia说那会显得我很呆，或者是任何让我看起来又傻又很呆的衣服，毕竟那就会显得我太不酷了，尤其是在我要跟一群这么酷的人一起聚会的情况下......

 

[02:54 PM]

顺便说一句Lydia是我的女神。

 

[02:55PM]

呃，曾经的，女神。

 

[02:57 PM]

好吧，我曾经喜欢过她，但现在我们更像是姐弟？或者说是兄妹？Anyway，我们经常会照看着对方。虽然我最好的朋友仍然是Scott，毕竟我们从小就认识。

 

[02:58 PM]

然后我还是不知道要穿什么。

 

[02:59 PM]

再顺便说一句，今晚Derek今晚也会参加这次的聚会。

 

[03:00 PM]

所以我得好好打扮一下。

 

_**[03:01 PM]** _

_**你经常这样吗？** _

 

[03:05 PM]

什么？这样？你是指我会经常这样紧张甚至手足无措吗？答案是不，我不经常这样。但今晚我要和Derek Hale和Laura Hale聚餐！比肯山最酷的人！好吧，至少在我心目中他们是的。现在已经3点了，我还有四个小时不到就要到餐厅去和他们碰头，然而我还是不知道我要穿什么。这还只是衣服！我还要挑我的鞋子！还有香水！

 

_**[03:06 PM]** _

_**不，我是指你经常这样一个人喋喋不休的吗？** _

_**[03:07 PM]** _

_**不，你不需要回答这个问题，我想我已经看出来，喋喋不休只是你掩饰紧张的一种方式。** _

_**[03:08 PM]** _

_**以及，打扮？认真的？** _

 

[03:09 PM]

你真的没有在帮忙，dude.

 

[03:10 PM]

以及，好吧我知道‘打扮’让我听上去娘爆了，但我真的只是想让Hale姐弟对我有个好印象。

 

_**[03:12 PM]** _

_**衣服和鞋子，就穿你平常穿的。香水，不要。** _

_**[03:13 PM]** _

_**做你自己就好。** _

 

[03:14 PM]

哇哦，好吧，虽然我感觉根据你的建议，按照平常来‘打扮’我自己会让我看起来真的很蠢，但不知道为何我还是决定听取你的建议dude.毕竟最坏又能怎么样呢，我向来就不是引人注意的那一类。

 

_**[03:17 PM]** _

_**听我的准没错。** _

 

[03:19 PM]

好吧，那么就这么决定了。[图片]

 

_**[03:25 PM]** _

_**看起来不错。但没有脸？** _

[03:27 PM]

Huh，谢谢你的称赞？是的，毕竟我还不能百分百确认你不是连环杀手不是吗？好吧我只是在开玩笑，但在我们更熟悉之前，我更倾向于保留一点神秘感:D

 

_**[03:28 PM]** _

_**哇哦，带着神秘感的笑脸。** _

 

[03:29 PM]

刚刚你用你的建议拯救了我，所以现在我允许你嘲笑我的笑脸一秒钟，但我的笑脸可棒了:D

 

[03:32 PM]

你说今晚Laura会把她弟弟介绍给我么？我是说Derek.要知道他可是比肯山高中最性感的男神。大家都想认识他，虽然他总是摆着一张臭脸，但事实上他真的很受欢迎，大部分的女生都想爬上他的床，至于男生......四分之一想爬上他的床，四分之一害怕惹到他会被揍，还有四分之一更想爬上他姐姐的床，而剩下的则是害怕他会抢了他们的女朋友。

 

[03:40 PM]

我是不是又给出过多的细节了？我希望我这次真的没有吓着你，dude. 如果这让你感到困扰了，我真的很抱歉，只是......只是我有时候有点不太受控制，你知道的，喋喋不休什么的......

 

_**[03:45 PM]** _

_**不，没关系，只是在忙着别的什么。** _

 

[03:46 PM]

那就好，dude. 那很好。

 

_**[03:48 PM]** _

_**所以你是属于哪一类？** _

 

[03:49 PM]

什么？

 

_**[03:50 PM]** _

_**我猜你属于第一类的四分之一男生中的一个。** _

 

[03:51 PM]

Hmm，是又不是。

 

[03:52 PM]

我是说，我想要的并不只是一段性关系，我更希望是长久的那种，不仅仅是性的，那种关系。

 

_**[03:53 PM]** _

_**这听上去很奇怪。** _

_**[03:54 PM]** _

_**无冒犯之意，但你甚至还没正式认识他。** _

 

[03:55 PM]

好吧，我也知道这听上去很奇怪......但事实上我也不知道为什么我会有这样的想法......或许有一天等我自己搞明白了，我会告诉你的:D

 

_**[03:58 PM]** _

_**你真是个奇怪的人。** _

 

[03:59 PM]

沃哦，这听起来挺像冒犯了，dude.

 

_**[04:00 PM]** _

_**抱歉。** _

 

[04:01 PM]

接受你的道歉。但无论如何，很高兴我刷新了你的奇异指数:D

 

躺在地板上的一堆靠垫中的Derek看着手机屏幕上的那个看起来傻兮兮的笑脸有点愣神。

转头看了看床上堆着的那堆衣服，Derek只思考了两秒就坚决否决了让Laura进来帮他挑选今晚要穿的衣服的想法。

好吧，接下来该他喊救命了。


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感觉这章写的有点OOC过头了...  
> 但好歹是把自己想写的写的差不多了orz  
> 希望没有偏的太厉害了吧orz  
> 以及里面提到的那首歌，我真的循环一天了，非常抖腿

Derek来晚了。  
  
尽管Laura告诉他要准时到，但他还是故意到的比Laura告诉他的时间晚一点点。  
  
好吧，尽管为自己挑选合适的衣服事实上花了比他预想中要多的时间，然而最后他还是照着自己给Stiles的建议那样，穿上了自己平常会穿的衣服——黑色紧身T恤，黑色牛仔裤，马丁靴。  
  
又不是说这是个什么约会。  
  
当Derek走进那家餐厅的时候发现Laura和她的拉拉队朋友们还有几个他没有见过的人正坐在舞台前正中间的那几张桌子周围——很显然一张桌子坐不下这么多人。  
  
他认出了拉拉队的副队长，长得漂亮却带点傻气的姑娘，带着她的男朋友；另外几个看起来挺眼熟但他就是想不起来名字的姑娘，他知道那是拉拉队的其他成员；几个和Laura同级的学长，大概是曲棍球队的球员；以及他完全不认识的两个女生还有和她们聊着天的三个男生。  
  
他知道其中一个就是Stiles，因为他真的穿着今天下午发给Derek的照片中的那一身来了。  
  
Derek认出了他的衣服。黑色的圆领套头衫，蓝色的牛仔裤，白色的板鞋。  
  
餐厅里人很多，所以当他挤过人群的时候，玩真心话大冒险玩的正开心的这一群高中生并没有注意到他。当他挤到Laura身旁坐下的时候，Stiles正红着脸被一个他不认识的金发姑娘和另一个拉拉队队员往舞台上推，而他旁边的Laura和那群曲棍球队员一边吹着口哨一边拍着手起哄着。很显然Laura策划了这一切，或者至少是部分——因为他看到她给舞台旁边的那个工作人员打手势了。  
  
然后音乐响了起来。  
  
他没听出来是什么歌，但他觉得挺喜欢的，虽然他很肯定那是某首歌remix过的版本。  
  
“Hey, Der-bear!你来得正好！Stiles选择了大冒险，他得在上面跳个舞！”Laura大笑着和他打招呼。  
  
尽管红着脸，当音乐响起来的时候Stiles还是动了起来。尤其是这首歌是他很喜欢的一首歌。  
  
一开始的时候或许是因为害羞和紧张，他并没有放的很开，但很显然他很擅长于此。渐渐地他开始进入状态了，配合着音乐的舞动甚至让他看起来不那么稚嫩，甚至有点性感。很显然不仅仅是Derek一个人有这样的也感觉，因为舞台下的那群高中生和其他餐厅里看到了他跳舞的人都开始吹起了口哨。  
  
考虑到从短信里就可以看出这是个相当活泼的家伙，Derek对Stiles擅长跳舞这一事实一点都不感到奇怪。只是他没想到Stiles会跳的，那么好。饶有兴致地，Derek开始仔细观察着Stiles.  
  
尽管他们所处的地方人多噪杂，但他不知为何仍然闻到了Stiles身上那干净的气息。没由来的，他很准确的知道那就是Stiles的气息。  
没有香水，就如他‘建议’的那样。或许是因为紧张，或许是因为舞蹈，又或者是因为兴奋，他的心跳有点过快。他闻起来很开心。  
  
其实他知道Stiles，知道他是警长的儿子，他甚至见过Stiles两面，只是那时的短暂见面并没有让他注意到过这个男孩。  
  
直到Stiles错将短信发到他手机上。  
  
这让Derek感觉很奇怪。Stiles给他带来的感觉很新奇，让他对Stiles的一切都感到好奇。这感觉非常的奇妙，Derek甚至感觉自己都变得奇怪了起来。Stiles错将第一条短信发到他手机上，到现在，也就只过了两天。他们甚至没有聊太多什么，今晚甚至是他们第一次正式的见面，然而Derek却开始觉得对Stiles有一种超出预料的兴趣和熟悉感。  
  
并不是说他就这么爱上Stiles了，这又不是什么爱情肥皂剧。只是这真的巧合的让他甚至在想这一切是不是都是Stiles策划好的，但他知道这不是，所以他只是感觉这非常的，奇妙。  
  
现场的一切都很好，气氛很好，音乐很好，Stiles的感觉也很好，直到他看到了台下的Derek.  
  
然后就在最后一个音节处，在他能反应过来前，身体已经反射性地完成了最后一个动作。但他却没能把它定住。  
  
他摔下了舞台。  
  
虽然舞台下的人，认识的，不认识的，都大笑着尖叫着伸出手接住了他，他觉得自己又开始要恐慌症发作了。  
  
挣脱了人群，Stiles回到了自己的位置上，红着脸，一口气灌下了饮料。  
  
“Hey，Stiles，跳得不错.”还不等他反应过来，Laura已经在Stiles的旁边坐下，左手环着他的肩膀把他拉入了一个话题。  
  
  
[09:32 PM]  
哇哦！我刚结束我们的聚餐，你知道吗，这次聚餐真是棒透了！你猜我现在在哪儿？  
  
[09:33 PM]  
我现在在Derek车上！  
  
[09:34 PM]  
好吧其实这稍微有点尴尬，因为我的车不能开了，因为很显然我忘记给它加油了。在今晚稍早我前往餐厅的时候，我应该先去给它加点油的。  
  
[09:35 PM]  
但因为这个，现在Derek送我回家了！  
  
[09:36 PM]  
虽然这听上去非常像那些傻兮兮的恋爱中的女高中生，但我真庆幸我没给我的车加油。  
  
　　  
  
晚餐期间，他们交换了手机号码。  
  
当他拿出的并不是他常用的那只手机之后，Derek注意到Laura的眼睛闪烁了一下，但Laura什么都没有说，所以Derek也假装一切都非常正常。  
  
而又一个巧合以及Laura的巧妙安排下，现在Derek在驱车前往Stiles的家的路上，而Stiles就坐在他的旁边，低着头，手指在手机键盘上敲敲打打着。  
  
感受到了牛仔裤左边口袋里的另一台手机不断的震动，Derek知道Stiles是在给‘另一个他’——Miguel，发短息。尽管他很想看看Stiles给他发了什么，但他还是忍住了，只是他忍不住开始想象Stiles会说些什么，而Stiles也专注于用短信骚扰着他的‘新朋友’，以掩饰自己的紧张和沉默（他知道一但他开口他就会滔滔不绝，这可对在Derek面前留下好印象没有什么帮助不是吗？），所以两人一路安静，直至到了Stiles的家门口。  
  
“唔，非常感谢你送我回家，Derek，我可以叫你Derek吗？”Stiles克制着自己不要喋喋不休地开口。  
  
Derek点点头。  
  
“那我猜我该进去了，今晚的晚餐真不错，呃，我是说，非常高兴认识你，Derek，晚安！”在牛仔裤上抹了抹手心的汗，Stiles下车然后朝Derek挥了挥手。  
  
在他准备转身的时候，“嘿，Stiles，那首歌的名字？”  
  
“什么？”突然被叫住的Stiles有点愣神。  
  
“你跳舞的那首歌的名字？”  
  
“那是Kretsen Remix过的Seinabo Sey的Hard Time.”努力跟上思路，Stiles回答了Derek的问题。  
  
“Thanks.”满意地笑了笑，Derek让车滑出Stiles家的车道然后向家里开去。  
  
他发誓他刚刚看到Stiles在看到他笑之后，眼睛都亮了。


End file.
